


Forget the Horror Here

by marcat



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcat/pseuds/marcat
Summary: Connie and Steve adopt baby Olivia.
Kudos: 11





	Forget the Horror Here

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is any good. I've been super into the guy who plays Steve (Boyd Holbrook) and I figured I might as well write something.

Nobody would’ve blamed them for crying. But they just didn’t. They were too tired for it.

The baby was blissfully unaware of the carnage around her, of the fact that her mother and aunt were dead on the floor, bodies still warm. Unaware that the two men before her were American DEA agents that were just in a quasi-shootout.

She just smacked her fat little fists against the highchair table and babbled. She’d swiped off the Cheerios she’d been pushing around like little boats and was now staring at them where they lay on the floor, just out of reach of the blood spatter.

Pena was too exhausted even to curse, though the voice in his head was saying Fuck, fuck, fuck over and over again.

The baby was too young to understand what was happening, too young to remember all the carnage. But she’d also never speak to her mother, never know who her parents were.

Whoever her father was, he wasn’t around, and smart money said he wouldn’t come looking for the baby, if he even knew she existed.

She was alone in the world.

Murphy stood and left the room abruptly.

“The fuck are you going?” Pena asked. He looked back at the baby just as she began to cry. “Shit.”

Murphy came back in holding a white baby blanket he’d fished out of the piece-of-shit crib in the other room. He knelt in front of the baby and picked her up. She stopped crying.

Pena made a run for baby supplies while Murphy tried and failed to explain to his wife why and how he had a little girl in his arms. He was still shaking, still on high alert, and it took a while before he could calm down enough to hand the baby over.

Connie sat her on the kitchen counter and looked her over; Connie was primarily an ER nurse, but she was no stranger to pediatrics. The baby seemed healthy enough. Connie brushed the little girl’s cheek with her fingertips. She hoisted the baby up and balanced her on her hip. “What happened?”

“We found her in a house.”

“Alone?”

Steve shook his head slowly. “Escobar’s men shot her mother and another woman. They were just lying on the floor.” He shook his head again and tried to swallow back the lump in his throat. “I couldn’t leave her there.” He instinctively reached for the baby again; Connie handed her over.

The little girl instinctively put her arms around his shoulders. She looked up at him expectantly and gurgled.

“I don’t know which one was her mother,” Steve finally said. He wiped some drool from the baby’s chin.“I don’t even know her name.”

Connie surged forward and wrapped her arms around Steve and the baby as he fell into tears. “She’s safe. You saved her, Steve.”

They knew almost immediately that the baby that she was an angel. She slept through the night with no problems. She was affectionate, always eager to be picked up and carried about. She liked to be spoken to, especially in English because the sounds were unfamiliar and rough.

Pena talked to her a bit in Spanish, which she seemed to appreciate. That was the more familiar language, and his ability to speak it made Pena an automatic friend. Everyone was an automatic friend.

She cried for the first time when she saw a Colombian woman the same size and age as the dead women in her house. It wasn’t hard to understand why: the baby wanted her mother.

Connie comforted the baby as best as she could. "It's okay, baby. We'll take care of you. You're with us now."

They officially decided to adopt her that afternoon. Steve and Connie wanted to have kids eventually (they were waiting until they went back to the States) and they already loved the nameless little girl more than they could say.

She wouldn't be an orphan anymore. She would have a mother and father that protected her and put her above all else. They would love her enough for her birth parents, too. Love her more than any other child was loved by its parents.


End file.
